Duelling Competition
by potterlaughter
Summary: It is after the war, and there is a duelling competition among the 7th years. However, Harry is not allowed to participate, unless he is kissed. Drarry! One-shot


"Ha! Got ya! At this rate, I wonder who would even duel me and win." Theodore Nott was as cocky as ever, openly bragging about being the first placeholder in the dueling competition that was going on among the 7th years.

It was five months since the war ended, and school has resumed as per normal, just missing some students who were badly affected by the wars, physically or mentally as well as children of parents who were paranoid that it is too early to resume school again. Nevertheless, school seemed to be going as normal as ever, just a whole lot more relaxed and lively.

There was a dueling competition going on, only for the 7th years to compete in, but for all to spectate. Theodore Nott was doing better than any could expect, though upon speculation, was supposedly under training to become a death eater. No one seemed to be able to beat him, Neville, Ron, Hermione, no one at all managed to throw him off his feet. The Slytherins were overjoyed, booing at the houses each time they lose with the members of the DA fuming. Or so it had been, until they very person everyone had been waiting for, stepped into the hall.

"Potter, at last. I wonder where you were all this while. Perhaps you were too busy chasing after the reporters to report on your breakfast this morning" Theodore spat in the most sarcastic tone he could master. 'Hm, still not as good as Malfoy' thought Harry. "You are so childish, even Malfoy dropped the insults. Duelling, isn't it, I am intrigued. Shall we have a duel?" Harry challenged.

For a moment, Harry could have sworn that Theodore was not expecting Harry to challenge him to a duel. He was not surprised at that reaction, Harry had tried to stay away from the activities and competitions the school was holding for the students to have fun. 'They are trying to have more fun things just to help the affected students cope. Not working so well, for me at least' Harry had thought to himself, when the activities first rolled out. He did not know what to do. He had been part of the school reparation team, and Hogwarts was restored back to a fine state. He had tried to attend all the events hosted by the ministry, be it to mourn losses or celebrate victory. All this helped others, but not him. He feels the pain dwelled in him and he wants to let it out, but never got the chance to. He also had no one to. He and Ginny broke up after she lost interest in him, and also when Harry had come to the realization that he was in fact gay. The whole wizarding world spent days investigating on his sudden 'gay-ness', but no one had been discriminating, fortunately.

The doors of the Great Hall suddenly flew open, and in stepped the one and only, Draco Malfoy. Draco looked at Harry, who stood in front of Theodore, as though waiting for a response from Theodore. He then turned his sight of vision towards Theodore, raising his eyebrow in question. Theodore gulped. He knew he had to do something before Draco mocked his silent form. He knew he won't be able to stand the embarrassment if that happened. His mouth opened on its own accord.

"You? You, Potter, think you are so good? You have not even gone through half as much training as I have. Hell, you are still a boy, Potter. Maybe you would want to grow up into a man first, before engaging in duels like this." Theodore tried his very best to not tremble when speaking. He knew he stood no chance against Harry; he had to get Harry to back out. There were shouts of protests from all the houses, Dean and Seamus had even stood up to protest. He could see some of his own housemates carrying looks of denial. He slowly swallowed, and decided to drop another insult. "Hey Potter, not sure where to start? Maybe you might want to just show everyone that you are not a coward. You claim you are gay, have you ever kissed a bloke? Or have you never dared to?"

Some of the students gasped, realizing the truth in this statements, some (mostly Slytherins) looked gleeful, and the rest immediately snapped their heads towards Harry. Harry stood there, speechless. He did not know what to say. Was he supposed to say that he was not interested in love? But many know that is not true, everyone knew how devastated he was when Ginny left him, regardless of the fact that he found out he was gay. Was he then supposed to say, he was waiting for the right time? Perhaps, only if he believed that there are such things as 'the right time'. 'Merlin help me', Harry silently prayed for himself. Someone spoke, and it was definitely not someone, anyone was expecting to.

"Attacking his love life and sexuality now Theo? I wonder what has gotten to you. Feeling insecure aren't you. Hm, at least you haven't wet your pants…yet" Draco said, taking elegant strides while speaking, standing right next to Harry, closer than he has ever been near him. "But there is truth in what you say, not having kissed another guy. If that is all he has to do to duel you then, let me do you a favour"

Draco turned his head towards Harry, his right hand reaching up to Harry's face to cradle it, while pressing a soft, gentle and quick kiss onto Harry's lips. "Happy now, Theo?" The whole hall was taken aback, including the teachers who were engaged in their mini conversation at the side. All had witnessed the kiss between them, and all were speechless. Harry was turning a darker shade of red than the curtains of his common room. Draco leaned in, and whispered into Harry's ear, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for no one else to.

"Even if you don't beat him, as unlikely as it may be, you sure won yourself something else…or rather..someone else."

Harry felt the hairs on his neck tingle, and soon his heart fluttering as well, when Draco stopped whispering and pressed another kiss to his cheek, before leaving the Hall.

"..I think I love him?"

Harry's question was, if anything, answered with squeals and beaming faces from all over, as well a retching sound emitting from a certain ginger among the Gryffindor 7th years.

This is my first fanfic so please review so that I know how to improve! Thank you!


End file.
